


Bath Time

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home at the very end of bath time to a messy house and a disgruntled Shikamaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I adore kid fics so much. Also, disgruntled Shikamaru is pretty amusing.

Sasuke pushed open the front door to the sound of running water, yelling and a child's laughter. He raised an eyebrow at all the noise, pushing the door closed behind him. He had just taken his shoes off when a small blonde child ran past the arch to the entry way hall. The small boy was dripping wet and naked as the day he was born, a purple towel hanging off his head and trailing behind him.

He sat his keys in the small bowl by the door just as Shikamaru came into sight. The other man's hair was falling out his ponytail, loose strands clinging to the side of his face and his neck. His shirt was wet all the way down the front, clinging to his side and chest. He held a blonde boy in his arms, a large fluffy red towel wrapped around him. A black towel hung from one hand, which Sasuke assumed was meant for the red headed little girl clinging to his leg.

Her laughter echoed through the house, combining with the sound of the bath and the small boy's own giggles. Shikamaru turned pleading eyes towards him, hefting the small boy in his arms higher. Sasuke smiled at them and moved forward. As soon as the small blonde boy caught sight of him, he reached out his arms with a happy cry.

Sasuke took Minato from him, pulling to towel up over his still wet head. The small boy threw his arms around his neck, hugging him close. He smiled at the action, rubbing the boy's back.

"Bath?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru bent down to detach Kushina from his leg. The small two year-old giggled as he flipped her up in his arms, wrapping the towel around her.

"They all wanted in at the same time," Shikamaru grumbled as he used one hand to dry the little girl's hair. Small hands clutched at him, twisting in the cotton of his shirt. The sound of running footsteps grew closer. Shikamaru sat Kushina on the floor, pulling the towel tight around her.

He turned around just in time to catch Naruto under one arm. The small boy squealed in delight, kicking his legs wildly. He'd lost his towel somewhere in the house during his run.

"Never again," Shikamaru told his lover as he swung the eighteen month old up into his arms. The blonde squealed and clapped his hands happily. He grinned from ear to ear, blue eyes shining. Three lines cut across each of his cheeks, birthmarks. At least that's what they had been told, but Sasuke didn't know if he trusted that. He knew for a fact that the three children hadn't come from a good home. The people at the orphanage hadn't been too forth coming, but they'd said enough.

As he watched, Kushina attached herself to Shikamaru's leg again with a loud giggle.

"Go, Daddy!" The little girl cried. Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Sasuke laughed at his expression and got a glare in return. He sat Minato on the floor and reached for Naruto. The small boy went happily with a loud cry of "Daddy!" Sasuke smiled and pressed a kiss to the small child's forehead. He giggled happily, shoving one tiny fist in his mouth.

"Let's go find your towel," Sasuke told him. The boy gargled around his hand in answer. Minato twisted a fist in Sasuke's pants leg and toddled beside his father as he lead the way to the children's bed room. Shikamaru pulled Kushina off his leg again and blew a raspberry against her cheek when she started to whine. She squealed in surprise, covering her mouth with one hand as she giggled.

When Shikamaru made it to the children's bed room, Minato was pulling on his pajamas and Sasuke was helping Naruto into his. The small boy was chattering away with a mix of words and sounds. Sasuke smiled at him, nodding every now and then. Shikamaru sat Kushina down on the floor, walking to her dresser and letting her pick what she wanted to sleep in. By the time she was dressed Minato was already climbing into his bed.

Kushina scrambled up into her own bed, pulling the covers up all the way to her chin. He smiled at her, leaning down to press as kiss to her forehead. She yawned loudly as he pulled away, her eyes already fluttering shut. Sasuke laid Naruto down in his crib as Shikamaru moved across the room to press a kiss against Minato's head. The small boy was already dozing by the time he got there.

He grabbed Naruto's stuffed frog from the floor where the boy had left it earlier in the day and handed it to him. He took the toy happily, clutching it too his chest. Shikamaru leaned against Sasuke's side with a heavy sigh. He didn't know how people did this every day. He made a mental note to give Ino a raise. She kept insisting they didn't have to pay her but after spending his days off with them, Shikamaru knew better.

Sasuke pulled him close, pressing a kiss into his hair. Shikamaru hummed happily, turning his face to nuzzle into Sasuke's shoulder. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the silence that feel over their house with all three kids asleep.

"Didn't you leave the water running?" Sasuke asked suddenly, pulling away from him. Shikamaru raised his head and then cursed under his breath. Sasuke's laughter followed him out the door.


End file.
